


Extra Sugar, Please

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, here it is--a classic coffee shop au, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Toriel likes one of the baristas at the local coffee shop, but is she brave enough to say anything?#14 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	Extra Sugar, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Побольше сахара, пожалуйста](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092995) by [Akitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai)



Toriel glanced at her watch. If she didn’t hurry, she and Frisk would be late for school.

But she couldn’t start the day without her coffee.

So she waited in line to order at the local coffee shop, seven or eight people in front of her. As the minutes stretched on, she tried not to appear impatient, but she couldn’t help tapping her foot and biting her lip anxiously.

“We’ve opened another register over here!” a voice up front called suddenly. “I’ll take the next customer!”

Toriel was second in line in no time, as this barista was very quick and efficient. A monster like Toriel, she had lilac fur, long ears, a bright smile, and a name tag with the name Lulu.

Toriel had seen her there plenty of times before; in fact, she usually tried to order from her because of her cheery, helpful manner and swift, quality work.

Toriel couldn’t help but think she was kind of cute, too.

She’d come to love the quiet happiness Lulu brought every morning. And she wasn’t quite sure, but she could’ve sworn Lulu seemed to treat her even more warmly than she did the other customers.

Finally Toriel was up front. Normally she was well spoken and confident when ordering, but with Lulu she was always tripping over her words.

This morning, however, Toriel didn’t even get to say anything.

“The usual? Blueberry muffin and a cappuccino?” Lulu smiled expectantly.

“Oh, oh yes. And, ah, extra sugar, please,” Toriel added. “In the coffee, I mean.”

“Gotcha. Should be out in a second.” Lulu left the counter to retrieve a muffin and the drink.

As she waited, Toriel had a small idea. She didn’t know where it had come from; she just knew she wanted to see this woman again. Her heart beat fast at the thought of it. She wished Lulu would come back soon, or she’d psych herself out and not be able to carry through with her idea.

Lulu returned and handed Toriel the items. Just as she was about to announce the price, Toriel blurted out, “Could I have your number?”

The barista seemed taken aback for a moment, then she laughed. “Really? You want _my_ number?” She sounded delightedly surprised. “Well, sure. Long as you pay for your food, of course.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Toriel glanced hurriedly at the cost on the cast register screen and gave over her card. Quietly, she also slipped a ten-dollar bill into the tip jar.

She watched excitedly as Lulu scribbled down a phone number on a small piece of paper. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re quite welcome. And thank _you.”_ Lulu handed the paper to Toriel with a grin. “I’ll be expecting a call.”

Toriel felt giddy as she left the coffee shop. She shook herself; she had to focus. She had children to teach today.

But she couldn’t stop herself from smiling all the way to work.

She’d definitely be making that phone call tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. I wanted to write this yesterday, but a 9 hour drive turned into an 11 hour one, so that didn't happen. sorry about that.
> 
> this prompt was "coffee shop."
> 
> please comment if you liked it!
> 
> today's drabble will be along shortly (I hope).


End file.
